


What could go wrong?

by Caulscott4ever



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finds herself in an odd position when chloe and rachel and nathan go to the halloween dance  chloe asks if max could with him what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Max please!" chloe was basically throwing a tantrum because rachel and chloe were going to the dance and nathan is tagging along they want max to go too so he isnt lonely "no chloe! He hates me!" "please max do it for me" max then slammed her dorm room ugh this is not good Nathan Prescott? Uh no them going to the dance together would be a major disaster "i have your favorite chocolates!, please max! C'mon what could go wrong?" "Fine i guess ugh but really him?" "yeah i know thats what i said too it sucks but maybe gojng with this fucktard wont be so bad right max?" "yeah i guess so"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you K_DEN_ALRIGHTY for the suggestions which i will possibly use in the next chapter
> 
> If you want to know what one of them was dressed up as just ask
> 
> Hope you like this chapter <3

BEFORE THE PARTY

"Max!" "yes chloe?" "he is here like right fucking now" she says in a whisper "nathan hi" "fuuuuuuck i have to go with her?" "yea you kinda have to" "fine lets go!" 

AT THE PARTY

"I dont like you nobody does actually" "i dont fucking care now shut the fuck up!" "make me!" "fine i will bye bitch!" then he pushes her into the pool when she rises to the surface her makeup is running and her dress is soaked she runs into the parking lot and sits in chloes truck until someone taps on the window "what the hell do you want from me? You pushed me into the fucking pool!" then she turns away as he gets in the truck too "i-i... I didnt mean to you were being so fucking annoying im-im sorry" "oh look nathan prescott apologizing! Oh my!" 1 HOUR LATER then chloe and rachel got in the truck "rach is going to crash at my house who else wants to crash there too? Max? Nathan?" "sure" "uh okay" then chloe started the car 


	3. Chapter 3

The drive was calming max stared out of the window drowning out what chloe,rachel,and nathan were saying then suddenly "Max wake the fuck up!" "huh? Oh" chloe was desperately trying to get her friends attention "right max?" "what was the question?" "ugh if nathan were to pay you 500 bucks would you give him a lap dance?" "uh no" "why not?" "b-because its weird thats why no can you just drive?" "sheesh okay" then they pulled up to chloe's house and they all got out going into the house up to chloe's room "max,nathan you guys are going to have to share a bed sorry" "ugh" "thats bull"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you max_amber for the suggestions! i tried just so you know i am very bad at everything so uh yeah

"chloe are you sure that we should watch this movie?" "uh hell yeah max why not?" "it called the human centipede it looks disgusting-" "max shut the fuck up it looks awesome!" "fuck you nathan! it dark,disgusting,and stupid like you!" "max, nate shut up!" "yeah i agree with rach get a room!" "i never said that" "i know but it is so much fun to watch them fight" "you are a fucking psycho!" "yeah well you're a stupid ass bitch and a whore you slut it up with everyone in a 30 mile radius!" then max ran to chloe's room "was that fun to watch?" she cried until her eyes were red an hour into the movie rachel came up to console max but then found out that she was sitting outside so she jumped out of the window "hey max are you okay?" "yea i-i just i didnt mean for it to go that far" "i know but chloe was no help either lets go back inside its kind of cold out here" "okay" they walk back in the house max sits next to rachel who is sitting next to chloe who is sitting next to nathan "what the fuck how do they not know that he is a fucking psycho?" "because they are stupid!" max looks at nathan who is staring back at her rachel gets up to go to the bathroom and chloe goes to make more popcorn and nathan scoots closer to max "max i'm-" she slapped him she actually slapped him he grabbed her wrist and dragged her up stairs to chloe's room uh oh "what the fuck was that for?" he asked as soon as he pushed her on the bed and closed the door she propped herself up on her elbows "you called me a whore!" "who knows? you probably are!" "am not" "shut the fuck up bitch!" "make me!" he climbed on top of her holding her wrists "maybe i will" "do it if you're bad presbitch" so he does he kisses her its a bit rough for her liking but she kisses back then "nate what are you and- oh" then they both look to see a surprised rachel staring back at them "nothing happened" "ok i am going back downstairs " "okay we'll be down in a little while" they got downstairs finally and sat down next to each other rach looked at them suspiciously then turned her attention back to the movie they didnt like each other why would things change now? just because they kissed? that wouldn't change a thing "max" "huh?" "uh forget it" "what?" "did you want me to kiss you?" "yea i kinda did but y'know it's whatever" "shut up you guys! oh they found out about the needle he is screwed!" "yep and so are you max" "what? why?" "cause we're sharing a bed" "ew stop being so disgusting" his arm snaked around max pulling her a little closer thankfully neither rachel nor chloe noticed "oh shit the police are back hell yeah!" "motherfucker help them! oh damn he- okay then that happened" "uber cool well not that she was the last one alive but y'know" "like i said awesome!" "uber cool!" chloe inflated the bed and gave them some pillows and some covers then all 4 of them sat on the bed they played truth or dare so then chloe asked max "truth or dare" "dare" " i dare you to kiss...nathan" she stared at nathan wide eyed "um...okay" so she kissed him again the kiss was rough but then she sat back down "chloe maybe we shouldn't play this game c'mon lets go max and nathan are probably tired" "no c'mon please!" rachel had to basically drag chloe to her room max and nathan sat there then decided that they should watch a movie "night at the museum:secret of the tomb? sounds insane" "drama queen" "hey dont start" she nudged him with her shoulder he dragged her so she was sitting on his lap "why are you being so nice to me?" "i dont know it weird isn't it?" "yeah" the were kissing when chloe saw them and started to have a fit "WHAT THE FUCK MAX? WHY-? HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HIM? ARE YOU DATING HIM BEHIND MY BACK? YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBING BITCH!!!" chloe was mad at max and nathan questions coursing through her head questions like how long has this been happening? why did this happen? what caused this to happen? chloe wasn't jealous but why? why behind her back? she went back upstairs only to get mad at rachel and storm out taking her truck and going to the bar 

this was the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if he seems a little ooc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might discontinue this just so y'all know but if you dont want me to just tell me and ill try to continue

Chloe stumbled home she knew what she had to do she walked to the living room approaching the younger girl and her romantic interest they were watching night at the museum:secret of the tomb the younger girls smile fell when she realized who was walking towards them "hey chloe" "max,nathan i am very sorry" "we understand its okay we're good right nate" "yep" the trio went outside to teach max how to smoke when she had a coughing fit chloe and nate started laughing their asses off max and her bae went to sleep while chloe waited for rachel where was she?


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe wakes up and rachel is still not back so she returns to the bar she isnt there either so she went home and took a nap 

Rachel's Pov 

I went to get chloe but she told she had to go alone so i let her not only that but i met someone- a photographer his name is mark jefferson perfect so he bought me a drink i had more than half of it when i started feeling dizzy i remember passing out then i woke up i didnt know what time it was but the bright white lights hurt my eyes so i kept my head down then i heard someone approach me "ah rachel amber i will now capture your beauty,and innocence" "wha-what? W-where am i?" "my dark room now time to take a little nap" thats when i lost consciousness again i saw flashes then i woke up and again "rachel now isnt a good time i am going to put you to sleep so you wont remember" "wha-" before i could finish my question i was already losing consciousness then i woke up outside of my dorm room i felt nasty so i took a shower and packed up all of my stuff i am going to Hollywood to become a model i feel bad because I'm leaving chloe but i have to these memories will kill me unless i leave so i left arcadia just like that

"RACHEL!" chloe screamed when she woke up sweating from the nightmare she had about rachel "chloe are you okay?" "yeah but max we need to find rachel i think shes in trouble!"


End file.
